emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8195 (5th July 2018)
Plot Sarah comes downstairs wearing her fancy dress for the dance. Debbie again asks if she's feeling okay. Sarah lies she's fine. At Brook Cottage, Faith wears gloves as she throws Doug's clothing into bin bags. Diane thanks her for helping out. Cunning Faith insists it was a pleasure. Rhona runs into Jessie in the shop and they get talking about Jessie's date with Marlon. Jessie explains her problem isn't with Marlon's exes, but with her own. Amelia is angered to learn Beth will be charged and insists Daz should be the one going to prison. Debbie and Joe drop Sarah off at the school dance. Sarah watches as they drive away. Chas phones Aaron, ordering her son to do everything he can to get himself better as she needs him back for the wedding. Meanwhile, Faith has spent much of the morning planning Paddy's stag-do. Marlon suggests they put the brakes on things but Faith won't hear of it. Diane drops the bag of Doug's clothing off at Mulberry Cottage. Sarah hasn't gone into the dance and instead sits on a bench outside. She considers calling Debbie when Samson sits down next to her. Doug has put on his favourite shirt - he's surprised Diane returned it in one piece although he's soon plagued by a burning sensation. Samson suggests if Sarah feels ill, she should call Debbie to come and pick her up. Sarah refuses, confiding in Samson that she's been feeling ill all day but told the doctor she was fine as she fears this will be the last school dance she ever gets to go to. Jessie tells Rhona she's been on lots of dates but she can't help but compare them to her late first husband and no one comes close; she isn't even sure she wants to move on. As Debbie and Joe return to pick them up, Sarah begs Samson not to say anything as she believes she's going to die so wants to be happy and be able to do the things she wants whilst she still can. Laurel and Bob go for a drink in the pub but all Bob can think about is Brenda. Doug storms into the pub demanding to know what Diane has done to his clothes. Faith laughs hysterically. After Faith is established to be the guilty party, Diane takes Doug back to Brook Cottage to get some lotion for his rashes. Jessie calls in at Tall Trees Cottage and tells Marlon she likes him but she'll never get over her first husband. Marlon understands. At Brook Cottage, Diane and Doug talk over the ruins of their relationship. Doug hopes the pair can be friends one day. Debbie can see there's something up with Sarah and questions what's wrong. Sarah becomes worked up and breathless as she begs Debbie to treat her normally. Meanwhile, at Wishing Well Cottage, Samson asks Sam's advice about what to do regarding Sarah although doesn't revealing what's wrong. Sam believes Samson should tell the truth if he thinks it'll help. Amelia hands Daz a letter she's wrote to Beth and requests he posts it. When Daz refuses, Amelia tries to manipulate him into doing what she wants. Sarah admits to Debbie that she didn't go into the dance as she didn't feel well enough. Debbie is annoyed that Sarah didn't tell her but she soon has bigger things to worry about, as when Sarah stands up, she clutches her chest then collapses to the floor. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast None. Locations *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Brook Cottage - Dining area and kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Academy - Car park *The Woolpack - Bar *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Brook Cottage - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes